Ou comment la volière peut rapprocher
by Arrabella Drummond
Summary: "Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard, une brune et un blond, une sang de bourbe et un sang pur, une Granger et un Malefoy. Rajoutez à cela une volière et observez ce qui se passe." Parfois, la neige est encore plus aphrodisiaque que n'importe quel chocolat, gingembre ou médicament. Cette matière blanche, froide au touché peut réchauffer plus que n'importe quel brasier ou volcan.


Yosh ! Voici un OS pour bien débuter les fêtes de noël, écris par Arrabella. (Wi, je parle de moi à la 3ème personne, si, si.)

Je crois qu'il sera le premier à être posté sur ce compte. Sachez qu'une fiction Harry Potter avec OC arrivera, ainsi qu'un concept de Skype Poudlardrien. (Niaark..)

Pour en revenir à l'OS, il est tout mignon, avec pour thème, Pâques, pour la fin de l'année.

Franchement, vous me croyez là ?

J'espère pour vous que non.

C'est sur la neige bande d'imbéciles des mers du sud. (Wi, je vous aime.)

En fait ça ne l'est pas vraiment mais... J'attends juste avec impatience des petits flocons qui viendront égayer mes journées.

Dans l'OS il y a un petit hommage à une fiction -ma préférée de ce couple-, donc ne criez pas au plagiat, surtout que cet hommage est vraiment futile.

Bref, ce blabla de l'auteur s'achève ici.

Notez que le paring est K, et le couple Drago et Hermione.

3794 mots.

_« Mieux vaut **être**, que **paraître**. » -Lewis Carroll_

_**Ou comment la volière peut rapprocher.**_

_« Stupide mangemort. »_

_« Quitte l'école pour toujours, sale déchet. » _

Les mots que recevait Drago Malefoy n'était évidemment pas pour lui souhaiter un joyeux noël. En effet, le nombre de petites lettres ne cessaient d'augmenter à l'approche de cette fête. Mais le Serpentard tenait. Il ne fléchirait pas sous les menaces des autres élèves.

Parfois, le blond se demandait si il ne serait pas mieux à Azskaban, avec son père et les autres mangemorts , mais, tout de suite après, il retirait bien vite cette idée de son cerveau. Car, effectivement, lui avait été innocenté après que son père eut bu le Véritasérum, et avoué qu'il battait son fils depuis l'enfance dès qu'il ratait quelque chose, et qu'il l'avait forcé à devenir un partisan du mage noir par de multiples procédés. Pourtant, personne n'était apparemment au courant de cette histoire puisque qu'il subissait les foudres des autres élèves. Dans un sens, c'était sûrement mieux ainsi, car il n'avait la pitié de personne.

Mais il tiendrait. Il obtiendrait ses ASPIC et ferait le métier qu'il voudrait.

Pour les vacances, il resterait là, à Poudlard. Depuis la guerre, il évitait de revenir au manoir des Malefoy, trop de mauvais souvenir. Alors, il restait à Poudlard toutes les vacances. L'école de sorcellerie était bien plus accueillante que sa grande demeure noire, sombre, et vide.

De toute façon, personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Sa mère étant décédée peu après l'envoi de son mari en prison, il était seul, désespérément seul. Au fond de lui, il voudrait bien un peu de compagnie, mais partout où il allait, il était seul. Il voyait bien cependant que quelques mains tendues lui était offertes, celles des héros de la guerre notamment, Potter, Weasley, Weasley fille, Londubat, Lovegood, Granger... Ces deux dernières le firent sourire. Granger et Lovegood était sûrement les deux filles qui étaient les plus gentilles avec lui. Quoique, l'une était complètement folle. Elle le faisait beaucoup rire d'ailleurs, un jour, elle s'amusa même à chasser des jonchurines au dessus de sa tête, en le décoiffant. Lui qui était si sensible au niveau des cheveux, riait. Pas un rire sarcastique, un rire assez sincère, bien que quasi-inaudible. Granger, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant ses glorieuses années à Poudlard, semblait avoir tout oublié et restait souvent avec lui. Parfois, elle le défendait, mais ça, Drago l'ignorait, et ne voudrait probablement pas le savoir.

Depuis la rentrée, le blond n'avait que des bonnes notes. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire qu'étudier, il obtenait des O partout. Il était bien parti pour dépasser Granger.

Il se demandait pourquoi, depuis la guerre, il pensait tant à celle-ci. Il pensait aussi aux autre héros de la guerre -il serait inutile de le nier- mais, Granger était sûrement celle qui le torturait le plus. « Comme si j'avais besoin d'une autre torture... » pensa-t-il. Dans un sens, c'était une drôle de torture. Elle était bien sûre dévastatrice pour son pauvre subconscient, mais elle avait rien à voir avec les autres tortures mentales dont il avait affaire d'habitude. -Ce n'était heureusement pas comparable avec un Doloris-.

A croire que Drago Malefoy devenait maso.

Vraiment, il devenait de plus en plus septique face à cette dernière phrase. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à la guerre, son raisonnement dérivais et se retrouvais directement en rapport avec la Gryffondor.

Le plus souvent, cela faisait : Guerre Douleur et Torture Horrible Voldemort Potter Granger.

Et cela lui donnait un mal de crâne pas possible, et un scepticisme encore plus élevé. Mais, et il devait l'avouer, ce dit raisonnement était simpliste.

Drago Malefoy, était décontenancé par une simple femme qu'il haïssait par le temps.

Lorsque ses pensées débordaient et qu'il ressortait de sa salle commune avec un mal de tête atroce et des regards de haine parmi les élèves de sa maison qui le nommait autrefois « L'héritier de Serpentard », il se dirigeait toujours vers la volière en deux en trois mouvements avec son vieux balais. -Il avait détruit son Nimbus 2001 par un accès de rage désespéré.- Là bas, au moins, les hiboux ne parlaient pas, ne jugeaient pas, ils écoutaient et avait l'air de pardonner plus facilement que l'être humain, en les regardant de leur yeux rouges ou jaunes, qui lisaient à travers les âmes.

Là, tout de suite, il avait besoin d'y aller . Se confronter à ces petits animaux volant lui procurerait une sensation de chaleur à la veille des vacances de Noël.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'il se demandait. Comment Noël, une fête sous le signe de la chaleur, pouvait rivaliser avec la froideur de la neige qui tombait sur le parc de Poudlad ? Il haïssait la neige. Elle était attirante, tentante, mais dès que l'on la touchait, on avait froid. C'était pareil avec la grandeur, qui s'y frotte, s'y pique. Dans ce cas Drago avait reçu plus d'une épine...

_**. . . **_

Hermione Granger, de loin la plus studieuse de tous les élèves de Poudlard, était en train de faire un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, avec beaucoup de mal. Oui, avec beaucoup de mal. Elle connaissait pourtant le sujet sur le bout des doigts, mais le cœur n'y était pas. En effet, expliquer le rapport entre la mythologie grecque, romaine et scandinave et la magie à l'époque de l'antiquité, n'avait rien de difficile. Mais, son esprit était ailleurs.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait parlé avec Ron et Harry. Ils en étaient venus au sujet suivant, la guerre. Puis, Ginny -officiellement en couple avec Harry- avait orienté le sujet vers le futur, notamment les repenti.

Et une fois de plus, les paroles des héros de la guerre se dirigèrent vers Malefoy. Et une fois de plus, Hermione reparti dans ses pensées à ce propos.

Ses amis et elle étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il lui avait « pardonné » contrairement au reste de l'école. Ils essayaient tous d'être sympathique avec lui, sans pour autant le prendre en pitié, le blond détesterait cela. D'ailleurs, la brune trouvait bizarre de ce soucier de ce qu'il aimait ou non, mais bon, gentillesse des Gryffondor oblige.

Hermione tapa la pointe de sa plume sur le parchemin. Elle était préoccupée et n'aimait pas cela. De plus, elle n'arrivait pas à faire son devoir, chose vraiment étrange pour elle.

Normalement, lorsqu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, elle sortait dehors, allant marcher dans le parc de Poudlard. Mais en pleine nuit, elle n'oserai pas. Car en effet, elle s'égarait dans la rêverie souvent le jour, pendant les cours.

Peut être que, finalement, elle n'avait pas écouté en Histoire de la magie ?

Foutaises, Hermione Granger écoutait _toujours_ en cours. Elle devait juste être fatiguée par une journée épuisante.

Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas dormir.

Pourtant, elle voulait sortir.

Rhaa ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être tranquille ?! Hermione aurait juste voulu terminer son devoir, et se coucher pour être en forme pour les vacances ! Et bien non, il fallait que ce foutu Malefoy soit dans ses foutues pensées d'idiote ! La brune rangea ses affaires d'un geste rageur et entra doucement dans le dortoir des garçons. Prudemment, elle se dirigea vers le lit de son meilleur ami et lui prit discrètement sa cape d'invisibilité, sans faire aucun bruit, et ressortit immédiatement.

C'est décidé, Hermione Granger sortirait, seule, ce soir.

_**. . . **_

Sur son balai, Drago se sentait libre. Il avait le cœur léger et il oubliait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Même un petit sourire osa s 'esquisser sur ses lèvres.

Sur son balai, Drago oubliait qui il était. Il n'était pas Drago Malefoy, homme brisé par la guerre, il était _seulement _Drago.

Malgré la vitesse médiocre de ce vieux balai, celui-ci procurait à Drago une sensation de liberté. Il se sentait libéré des préjugés, libéré des chaînes qui l'entourait. Oui, cette « Étoile Filante », Drago ne la donnerait pour rien au monde. Et même si le trajet jusqu'à la volière était de courte durée, le Serpentard, ressentait un petit bonheur à le faire en balai plutôt qu'à pied.

Une fois sa joie de la journée fini. Il monta les marches de la volière et y entra.

« _Lumos_. ,dit-il. »

La lumière éblouissait les petites créatures de la nuit qui poussèrent des hululement de mécontentement. Drago s'approcha de son hibou Grand-Duc -dont le nom était Silver- et de sa chouette lapone -nommée Serpentis- et, d'un sourire, s'excusa auprès d'eux. Les deux oiseaux ne semblèrent pas en tenir rigueur car lorsque Drago les caressa, ils exprimèrent un cri de satisfaction. Alors, content d'être pardonné, il commença à leur raconter sa journée.

Silver et Serpentis l'écoutèrent avec attention. Et des fois, comme si ils pouvaient comprendre les dires de leur maître, on les voyaient pousser des petits cris pour approuver, ou plisser les yeux pour désapprouver.

Une fois son récit fini, il se remit à caresser des deux animaux.

Drago aimait vraiment la volière, il aimait ses oiseaux. Et même si ceux-ci ne lui répondaient pas, il oubliait ses pensées tortueuses, il oubliait la guerre, son père, sa mère, Voldemort et Granger. Même si le fait d'assimiler cette dernière à tant de choses négatives ne lui plaisait pas, il fallait avouer qu'Hermione l'énervait à _toujours_ être présente.

Cette fille était omniprésente dans sa tête, et dans la réalité. Il avait cour avec elle, pensait à elle, la voyait à chaque couloir. Drago en avait assez marre. Pourquoi cette fille, qu'il haïssait délicieusement lors des précédentes années venait s'immiscer dans son esprit ? A chaque fois qu'il songeait à elle, dans un contexte de guerre ou non, il devait avouer qu'il ressentait quelque chose au creux de son ventre, une chose plus ou moins agréable. Et cette sensation n'arrivait qu'avec cette Gryffondor, exclusivement. Lorsqu'il pensait à Lovegood, il devait réprimer un éclat de rire. Alors que quand c'était Granger... Un sentiment indescriptible lui prenait les tripes.

De la haine ? Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ?

De l'empathie ? Encore une fois, pourquoi ?

Le l'amitié ? Probablement pas. Ils n'étaient pas si proches.

De la gratitude ? Drago en ressentait, mais pour tout le monde qui se montrait sympathique, donc, ce n'était toujours pas cela.

De l'attirance ? Granger et attirance étaient deux mots à part. Son physique ne lui permettait pas vraiment. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de se rapprocher de ce qu'il cherchait.

De... ? Non, surtout pas ! Pour la troisième fois, pourquoi ? Ils n'étaient pas proches à ce point ! Ils ne l'étaient même pas du tout.

Drago se sentait divaguer de nouveau sur le chemin tortueux de la réflexion. Il soupira. Ce soir, il allait rester tard dans la volière...

_**. . . **_

Emmitouflé dans ses vêtements chauds et la cape d'invisibilité, Hermione s'aventurait dans le parc de Poudlard plongé dans la nuit, et dans la neige. Elle voyait ses petites traces de pas faite sur le sol enneigé d'une neige fraîche.

Ayant estimée qu'elle se trouvait assez loin de tout danger, elle retira la cape de son ami et la mis sous son bras en reprenant sa marche.

Elle ne savait pas où aller, mais parcourir le parc la nuit, sous la neige en plus, la faisait rêver. De ce fait, elle arrêtait de réfléchir et se laissait emporter par ses pensées.

Cependant, il faisait nuit et froid. Alors, après quelques mètres parcourut, elle éternua violemment, puis se frotta les bras. Elle décida donc de s'abriter quelques instants dans un endroit couvert -et chauffé, si possible.-.

C'est là qu'elle vit la volière, allumée. Intriguée par cette source de clarté, elle se dirigea discrètement vers l'abri des oiseaux pour voir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Personne ne devrait être en dehors de Poudlard à cette heure-ci, même si elle, elle l'était. Méfiante, Hermione remit sa cape d'invisibilité et entra dans la volière le plus doucement possible. Elle grimpa les marche, évitant soigneusement le regard perçant -qui lui rappelait fortement Dumbledore- des hiboux. En effet, la Gryffondor eut l'impression -mais en était-ce une réellement ?- que les yeux des oiseaux la suivait, la transperçait. Alors, elle se mit à marcher plus vite, jusqu'à entendre une voix, une voix masculine qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

Qu'est ce que Malefoy faisait dans la volière, la nuit, en train de parler à ses hiboux ? Chose assez bizarre au goût de l'espionne.

Hermione se rapprocha doucement, pour entendre ce que disait le Serpentard.

De là, elle entendit des choses qu'elle n'aurait soupçonnée pour rien au monde. Drago malheureux, Drago blessé et souffrant dans tous les sens du termes, Drago désespéré, Drago ayant des pensées gentilles à l'égard d'autre personne que lui même, Drago éloquent les héros de la guerre, Drago complimentant Harry, Ron, elle.

La Gryffondor n'aurait jamais cru entendre cela de toute sa vie. La perspective de recevoir un compliment de la part de Malefoy lui était totalement inconnue. Quoique le fait d'entendre dire un compliment du Serpentard sur quelqu'un d'autre semblait impossible pour Hermione.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci trouva une certaine sympathie à entendre cela de la bouche du blond. En effet, elle se disait que si lui avait changé -car maintenant, elle en était sûre.- la guerre n'avait pas eu que des effets négatifs.

Contente, elle ne fit pas attention lorsqu'elle recula sur la patte d'un hiboux, qui poussa un hululement de douleur.

Drago, alerté par un bruit se leva brusquement. _Qui_ était là ? _Qui _l'avait entendu. Il descendit la volière et ne vit pourtant personne. Avait-il rêvé ? Puis, il se rappela de la cape d'invisibilité. Alors, il remonta la volière aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait descendue et se mit à écouter le moindre bruit suspect.

La Gryffondor, se traitant d'idiote, ne fit plus un son et se tut. Seule sa respiration pourrait la trahir. Et, malgré le fait que sa poitrine se souleva à un rythme irrégulier, son souffle était quasiment inaudible. La cape était solidement attachée à elle et ne pouvait glisser.

Le Serpentard remarquant qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit, se rassit, toujours à l'affût. Cependant, lorsqu'il se remit à caresser ses deux hiboux, il vit que ces derniers avait le regard dirigé vers un point bien précis, près de la fenêtre. Il tourna son regard vers cette direction, et constata que les autres hiboux aux alentours, regardaient aussi par là.

Hermione fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit Drago se rasseoir. Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci se releva et se dirigea tout droit vers elle. Là, la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard ne comprenait vraiment rien, et, accessoirement, faillit faire un infarctus. Malefoy était proche d'elle, trop proche. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur elle. Hermione sentait sa respiration chaude, irrégulière, elle regardait ses yeux bleu incertain qui se rapprochaient, elle voyait ses mains se porter à ses bras. Elle se sentit rougir.

Drago sentait qu'il y avait quelqu'un devant lui, il en était sûr maintenant. Il entendait une respiration presque inaudible, comme sifflée. Plus il se dirigeait vers elle, d'une démarche incertaine, presque craintive, plus il l'entendait clairement. Le Serpentard sentait son cœur battre plus vite qu'à la normale, et il se demandait pourquoi. Une fois proche de ce qui l'observait, un parfum -complètement féminin-, parvint à son nez. Il _connaissait_ cette odeur. Il l'avait déjà sentie.

Lorsque que la Gryffondor vit Drago rester dubitatif devant elle, puis sentir l'air, elle voulut se frapper le visage contre le mur et sauter de la volière. Une deuxième fois, elle comprit que son parfum lui avait fait défaut. Maintenant, elle n'avait qu'à prier pour qu'il rebrousse chemin. Et là, Hermione ne reprendra pas son souffle, elle s'en irait à toutes jambes.

Malheureusement pour elle, Drago, dans un élan de courage, enleva la cape d'invisibilité et découvrit la Gryffondor.

« Granger ?! ,s'exclama-t-il.

-Malefoy...

-Que fais-tu là ? ,demanda froidement le Serpentard. »

Hermione s'assit sur l'alcôve de la fenêtre et, toujours les joues rosées évita le regard dur du blond.

« Tu dois t'en douter, n'est-ce pas ? Utiliser un Lumos en pleine nuit, c'est voyant. Et, en tant que préfète, je suis sortie voir qui il y avait. ,répondit-elle en essayant de paraître la plus détachée.

-On ne voit pas la volière depuis la tour Gryffondor. »

Pendant un instant, Hermione parût décontenancée, mais elle se reprit bien vite.

« Et, comment peux-tu le savoir ? ,répliqua-t-elle méfiante.

-Oh, j'ai eu l'occasion d'y entrer il y a longtemps.

-Je pourrai te dénoncer, le sais-tu ?

-Moi aussi, je pourrais. Entrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard en deuxième année...

-Comment-

-Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai eu l'occasion de réfléchir au comportement étrange de Crabbe et Goyle et de ta métamorphose en joli petit félidé le même jour. »

Drago souriait malicieusement, fier d'avoir cloué le bec à cette petite impertinente. Celle-ci, contente d'avoir habilement dévié le sujet commença à partir, en faisant semblant d'être vexée. Mais, contre toute attente, Drago la plaqua contre le mur, la tenant avec force -sans du moins lui faire du mal- par les bras et l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper.

Hermione ne pût contenir un cri de surprise, et se maudit pour l'avoir fait. Apparemment il ne la lâcherai pas. Elle lui lança un regard noir, complètement à sa merci.

Drago sourit tristement face à son regard. Il n'aurait pas cru être son destinataire un jour. Cependant, il ne défit pas son étreinte, et pour cacher sa lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Qu'as-tu entendu ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu là, Granger ?»

Cette dernière se sentit frissonner, et rougir. Ils étaient proches, trop proches. Heureusement que le Serpentard était caché dans ses cheveux, sinon il l'aurait vue dans ce parfait état de détresse.

« E-Entendu quoi ? Je viens seulement d'arriver. ,articula la brune.

-Piètre menteuse. Tu es là depuis le début.

-Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi me la demander ?

-Car c'est bien plus amusant de te voir ainsi, Granger.

-Et... C'est vrai ? ,demanda timidement la brune.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tout ce que tu as dit, sur la guerre, Poudlard, Harry, Ron et... Et moi ?

-... »

Un silence s'ensuivit. Un silence gênant. Drago était niché dans le cou d'Hermione et tenait fermement ses bras, et celle-ci avait beaucoup trop chaud pour une nuit enneigée.

Puis, doucement, Drago dé-serra sa prise sur la Gryffondor et l'enlaça timidement, puis plus fermement, contre lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais ça lui faisait du bien, même si Hermione ne la serrait pas, de toute façon, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ignorait aussi ce qui le poussa à la serrer encore plus, de mettre une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa taille.

Hermione, elle, resta stoïque à l'étreinte du blond. Bien trop choquée pour réagir, et pour réfléchir. Elle savait juste qu'elle avait les joues en feu et la tête niché dans le cou de son meilleur ex-ennemi. Cependant, le courage -et l'envie?- des Gryffondors repris le dessus, et elle osa passer ses bras autour du coup de son vis-à-vis, à la grande surprise de celui-ci.

« Merci... ,chuchota-t-il ».

Merci ? Pourquoi donc ? Dans sa tête, elle pensait avoir une réponse, mais pour une fois, elle doutait de son intelligence. Alors, elle se contenta de répondre un petit « De rien ».

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre, et c'est Drago qui mit fin au silence, en se détachant d'Hermione. Il la regarda quelque instant, intensément. Puis, un sourire moqueur vint se porter à ses lèvres.

« Tu verrai ta tête, Granger. C'est mémorable. »

Le visage d'Hermione était si rouge que l'on se demandait si elle respirait encore.

« Hermione. ,dit-elle doucement.

-Pardon ? ,demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil.

-Je m'appelle Hermione, _Drago_. »

Leurs visages étaient proches. Tout deux étant absorbés dans les yeux de l'autre. Tout deux attirés comme des aimants. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, puis, ils réduisirent encore la distance qui les séparaient en s'embrassant.

Le baiser était timide, doux. Mais, au fil du temps, Hermione se fit plus entreprenante. Elle se colla au torse du jeune homme, pris ses bras et les reposa sur sa taille. Celui-ci remonta un de ces derniers et le posa derrière la nuque de la brune et ouvrit ses lèvres pour chercher sa jumelle. En baiser passionné, il se transforma. Un ballet entre les deux langues débuta. Des sensations vinrent dans le bas ventre de la jeune femme, tandis que l'échine du Serpentard frissonnait. C'était comme si une tension électrique les traversaient, et qui les empêchaient de se séparer.

Pourtant, par manque de souffle, les deux sorciers durent s'éloigner. Ils se regardaient dans les pupilles, sans pouvoir se quitter. Et, leur lèvres fusionnèrent à nouveau. Était-ce seulement une attirance physique ? Non, bien plus que ça. En scellant ce baiser, il faisaient bien plus que s'embrasser, ils se révélaient leurs sentiments cachés, depuis des années, sous des coups, des insultes.

Ils devaient se l'avouer. Ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Physiquement, certes, mais psychologiquement. Drago enviait Hermione pour sa gloire, son intelligence, sa loyauté. Et Hermione, s'était étonnée à désirer un sang-pur, juste pour éviter des milliers d'insultes et sa séance de torture avec Bellatrix.

Rien n'était fait pour que cette scène se passe, et pourtant, elle s'est déroulée. Dans ce cas, les contraire se sont attirés, et embrassés.

Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard, une brune et un blond, une sang de bourbe et un sang pur, une Granger et un Malefoy. Rajoutez à cela un volière et observez ce qui se passe.

_**END.**_

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, faites-le moi savoir en laissant une petite review.

_Arabella. _


End file.
